villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miranda Shaw
Miranda Shaw is a recurring villainess from the ABC series, Quantico. She is played by Aunjanue Ellis. Miranda Shaw was the Assistant Director of the FBI Academy at Quantico, director of the training program at Quantico and Alex Parrish's mentor. She is removed from her prestigious role at Quantico, after allowing an undercover operation involving a trainee, Raina Amin, to continue. At the end of Season One, Miranda is named Deputy Director. Miranda turned heel in Season Two's "Lipstick," doing so by betraying Alex. In the episode, Alex is on the phone with Miranda about the Citizens Liberation Front, a terrorist group who infiltrated an important building in Manhattan. The call ended with Alex leaving the emergency bunker and heading on her mission, under Miranda's orders to do so. Miranda's heel turn came in the final scenes, when she sent a text message to one of the terrorists—informing that person that Alex was in the building. The message sent was, "Alex Parrish is inside," and as revealed in the last scene, Miranda sent the message on her phone. In the following episode, "Stescalade," the evil Miranda sabotaged Shelby Wyatt's efforts to reveal a report on the AIC, a rogue faction that she, Miranda, Nimah, Alex, and Ryan, were investigating, while continuing to send Alex on her mission. In the episode, "Kubark," Miranda authorized the group's demands to trade hacker Eric Boyer to the group for the hostages. After acquiring Boyer, Miranda engaged in a private conversation with Boyer, stating that he didn't live up to his end of the bargain, while also confirming her association with the group. Miranda ignored Raina's coded signal during the trade and went through with the swap. In the episode, "LCFLUTTER," Miranda framed her boyfriend, Paul, by planting her phone in his possession while the pair made out, resulting in Paul being accused of being in league with the terrorists when Shelby discovered the phone. In the episode, "Cleopatra," Miranda abducted Alex from FBI headquarters, while holding her at gunpoint. The villainess then revealed to Alex that she is one of the terrorists, as she entered the passenger's seat of a car and ordered Alex to drive. In the following episode, "JMPALM," Miranda ordered Alex to drive to an underground tunnel leading to the crisis zone, while tells Alex that she joined the CLF to stop the AIC. The two meet with Nimah, who reveals that she was the CLF member who saved Alex earlier. Miranda planned to take the drives that the AIC was planning to steal; taking that as a higher priority than Nimah's suggestion to save the hostages inside. It was at that moment that Miranda held Alex at gunpoint, threatening her life if Nimah didn't put down her own weapon, but Alex fought off Miranda and ran in to save the hostages. Both Miranda and Nimah turned themselves in during the episode "EPICSHELTER," with Miranda revealing everything about the AIC (including the First Lady being a member) and her reasons for joining the CLF. The episode ended with an outside terrorist group taking credit for the events at the G20 Summitt, which officially freed Nimah and Miranda. Miranda expressed pride in not only her participation, but the fact that she wouldn't face punishment. Miranda resurfaced in the episode, "KUMONK," serving as the head of an FBI outpost in Cleveland. She was approached by Alex, Raina, and Shelby in her post, and flatly turned down their request for her help out of self-preservation. Gallery Images Miranda Stescalade.jpg Miranda Shaw Kubark.jpg Miranda Villainess.jpg Videos Trust No One - Quantico Miranda Is a Terrorist - Quantico Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor